the_i_land_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooper
Cooper is one of the main characters in The I-Land. He is portrayed by Ronald Peet. Early Life Cooper was a Marine, that is how he met his wife. He and Chase were living on her mother's ranch after an explosion that happened on a misson. One day he went to Chase's mother to extend their lease, she refused & they got into a fight. She wanted him to get out of her house, but he stood up to her and she pointed a gun at him, he tried get the gun out of her hand but shot her. He made the crime that he had committed look like a break in. Throughout the Series Season 1 Brave New World Cooper runs into K.C. and Chase telling them both there are others on the other side of the beach. As it turns out, all of them are wearing identical shirts and trousers, which handily have their names written on the label of. After the day’s events, they gather together and discuss their options. Brody suggests moving inland while Cooper argues against it. The Gorgeous Palaces Alone, Chase speaks to Cooper and he tells her he wants to survive. Promising not to tell the others what she’s found, she shows him the contents from the raft, including a packet of gum that has the word 39 on it. He agrees that they should keep this a secret for now before heading off with Mason for their morning hunt. After a particularly tense encounter in the woods between K.C. and Brody, with the group he brings up moving in-land again. Cooper squares up to him this time and punches him in the jaw, leading to a fight that eventually ends with him threatening Chase with a knife. The group turn on Brody, seeing the sort of person he is, and it’s here we see his lust for power. As a storm hits, the group scramble for cover, split up and separated in the ensuing chaos. Cooper eventually finds Chase hiding in the inflatable raft and scrambles inside for cover. As the storm passes, she heads back to the site of the sign and finds a weird item on the ground. Just for a moment, the camera shows “Property of I-Land” on the side of the shell Chase has been blowing into, as she rushes off down the island. After sharpening her blade, Cooper heads off for a hike with Chase through the tropics of the island, miles away from the group. Out in the wilderness they come across a large abandoned building which appears to be a hotel. With running water coming from a fountain, they hurry back to the group in record time and tell them about the beds and what they’ve found. Many Goodly Creatures With the group split over what to do, K.C., Cooper and Moses head off to the abandoned village where they find a group of huts. As Bonnie and Clyde smile from afar and mutter “let the games begin”, the various cohorts begin to have visions of their past life. As cracks begin to form in the group, Chase heads back to the abandoned hotel and begins looking around. Reminding herself this is all a simulation, she finds a bloody woman asking for help in one of the rooms; a woman who happens to be her Mother. As she keeps looking, Chase opens a door and looks on in shock over what she’s found. The Cloud Capp'd Towers Inside the abandoned building, Chase continues to look around for clues before spying a picture on the wall that appears to hold some relevance to her life. Taking it down, she rips open the back and finds an envelope full of photos, schematics and other useful information inside that may hold the clue to escaping the prison. Among the pictures is one of her and Cooper, together as a couple. After overhearing Bonnie and Clyde discussing the game and the rules their “boss” has given them, Cooper catches up with Chase where she shares the pictures of Texas with him – including the one depicting them both happy and hugging. As they discuss just what this means, we cut back to Taylor who’s approached by Bonnie and Clyde. They congratulate her for making it to a place called Two-Land where she uncharacteristically asks to speak to their manager. They mention that the one person on the island with her is a cannibal and the food she’s been eating isn’t chicken. It’s actually her own fingers. The Great Globe Itself Meanwhile K.C. and Moses arrive at the abandoned hotel where they find Cooper and Chase. They decide to hear the them out, but not before Cooper experiences another vision. Here, we see Cooper kill Chase’s Mother and make it look like a break-in. As we see him pull the trigger in the vision, it turns out he actually shoots Moses in real-time too. As Chase looks set to hit him, Clyde arrives and tells her he’ll take it from here. A dizzying action sequence takes place, with an abundance of quick cuts and disorientating shots as Cooper and Chase fight off Bonnie and Clyde. This sees Bonnie stabbed through the mouth, followed by Chase stabbed in the stomach. As Bonnie and Clyde both fade from the simulation, Chase stumbles off to the beach, leaving K.C. and Cooper as the only two uninjured cohorts left. As Chase blacks out, she awakens back in the prison again. The Dark Backward The Warden awakens on the island to find K.C. and Cooper, who welcome him to One-Land. Relationships * Unnamed mother of Chase - Cooper killed her and ended up blaming Chase for that. Physical Appearance Appearances * * * * * * * Quotes Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males